Kate Mulgrew
| geboorteplaats = Dubuque, Iowa, V.S. | imdb = nm0000550 | afbeelding2 = Vice Adm Janeway Alternate Timeline,.jpg | beschrijving2 = Mulgrew als admiraal Janeway in 2404 |}} Kate Mulgrew, geboren op 29 april , speelde kapitein Kathryn Janeway in Star Trek: Voyager. Het bekendst is ze echter geworden van haar rol van Mary Ryan in de soap Ryan's Hope. Jeugd en vroege carrière Katherine Kiernan Mulgrew is geboren in Dubuque, Iowa als de oudste dochter van Ierse katholieke familie van acht. Mulgrew kreeg op 12-jarige leeftijd interesse in acteren. Haar moeder had hier aan bijgedragen door haar biografieën van legendarische actrices te geven en door haar in de zomer naar toneelscholen te sturen. Op 17-jarige leeftijd verliet ze haar thuis en vertrok ze naar New York stad om daar te gaan studeren. Ze werd toegelaten op het Stella Adler's Conservatory terwijl ze studeerde aan de New York University, maar verliet deze aan het van het jaar om zich volledig te richten op haar acteercarrière. Haar doorbraak kwam als Mary Ryan in de soap Ryan's Hope, waarin ze van tot meespeelde. Andere acteurs die in deze serie meespeelden waren onder meer actrice Catherine Hicks, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine acteur Andrew Robinson, Daniel Hugh Kelly en Michael Corbett. In maakte ze ook haar toneeldebuut in het stuk Our Town in The American Shakespeare Theatre. In dit stuk speelde ook Voyager gastacteur John Glover mee. In speelde ze Desdemona in William Shakespeare's Othello. Voyager gastacteur Ivar Brogger had in dit stuk ook een rol. Andere toneelstukken waarin ze heeft meegespeeld zijn onder meer Chapter Two ( , met Michael Zaslow), Cat on a Hot Tin Roof ( - ), The Ballad of Soapy Smith ( , met Kevin Tighe), The Misanthrope ( , met Daniel Davis), William Shakespeare's Measure for Measure ( , met Kelsey Grammer), Hedda Gabler ( , met Julianna McCarthy en Dakin Matthews), The Real Thing ( , ook met Dakin Matthews), The Film Society ( , opnieuw met Daniel Davis) en Titus Andronicus (met Robert Curtis-Brown en Don McManus). Haar eerste televisieoptredens had ze echter in in twee afleveringen van Dallas, hierna had ze een rol in de kortlopende spin-off van Columbo, Mrs. Columbo, waarin ze de hoofdrol speelde. Deze serie werd echter na twee seizoenen gestopt. Eén van de gastacteurs in deze serie was Rene Auberjonois, die later kolonel West speelde in en Odo in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Ook had ze rollen in televisieseries als HeartBeat ( , met Gail Strickland), Man of the People ( ), Ook had ze regelmatig rollen in films, televisiefilms en miniseries als The American Woman: Portraits of Courage ( , met Deep Space Nine acteur Frank Langella), The Word ( , met Jonathan Banks, Nicholas Coster, Christopher Lloyd, Allan Miller, Diana Muldaur en Nehemiah Persoff), Jessie ( , met William Lucking, Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins ( , met Joel Grey, Patrick Kilpatrick, Michael Pataki en Jeff Allin, St. Elsewhere ( , met Jeff Allin, Chad Allen, Ed Begley, Jr., Norman Lloyd, Deborah May, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, Alfre Woodard en Jane Wyatt), Roses Are for the Rich ( , met Star Trek: Voyager collega Robert Picardo en Anne Haney), Cheers ( , TNG gastacteur Kelsey Grammer) en Throw Momma from the Train , met Peter Brocco). In speelde ze samen met Avery Brooks (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine), LeVar Burton (Star Trek: The Next Generation) en Mulgrew's Voyager collega Tim Russ in de miniserie Roots: The Gift. In speelde ze met TNG actrice Patti Yasutake in de film Fatal Friendship, in met Robert Foxworth, Zach Galligan en Olivia d'Abo in For Love and Glory en in met TNG gastacteur Corbin Bernsen in Riddler's Moon. Ze speelde meerder malen mee in de serie Murder, She Wrote. In speelde ze met Vince Howard, Robert Walker, Jr. en William Windom, in met Michael McGrady en in met Voyager gastactrice Musetta Vander. Mulgrew was ook één van de vele Star Trek acteurs die meewerkten aan de animatieserie Gargoyles. Andere acteurs waren onder meer Jonathan Frakes, Marina Sirtis, Brent Spiner, LeVar Burton en Michael Dorn uit TNG, Avery Brooks uit DS9, Colm Meaney uit DS9, Nichelle Nichols uit TOS, John Rhys-Davies uit VOY en TNG gastacteurs David Warner en Paul Winfield. ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Mulgrew deed oorspronkelijk auditie voor de rol van kapitein Nicole Janeway. Ze stuurde eerste een opgenomen auditie, die ze in augustus gemaakt had in New York stad. Ze was hier echter niet tevreden over en deed een paar weken later persoonlijk auditie. Op diezelfde dag werd Geneviève Bujold echter gekozen om de rol van Janeway te spelen. Bujold liet de rol echter al na twee opnamedagen voor wat het was, hoofdzakelijk omdat ze niet gewend was aan de snelle manier van opnemen voor een televisieserie. Mulgrew kreeg vervolgens de rol alsnog. Ze had echter het verzoek aan de producenten om de naam van Nicole in Kathryn te wijzigen, waarmee de producten akkoord gingen. Mulgrew speelde de rol van kapitein Janeway gedurende zeven seizoenen, van tot . Voor haar rol kreeg ze een Saturn Award, evenals een Golden Satellite Award in . Sue Henley speelde voor Mulgrew als stand-in. Na Voyager In speelde ze opnieuw de rol van Janeway, nu als vice-admiraal, in . Ook leende ze haar stem voor de spellen Star Trek: Voyager - Elite Force en Star Trek: Legacy (waaraan ook William Shatner, Patrick Stewart, Avery Brooks en Scott Bakula meewerkten) en verscheen ze als admiraal Janeway in de "Borg Invasion 4D" attractie in Star Trek: The Experience. Recentelijk had ze nog een rol in de kortlopende serie The Black Donnellys. Persoonlijk leven Tussen en was ze getrouwd met Robert Egan. Samen kregen ze twee kinderen: Ian Thomas and Alexander James. Op dit moment is ze getrouwd met politicus Timothy Hagan, die ze in via haar moeder ontmoette. In verloofden ze zich en het jaar daarop trouwden ze. Mulgrew is ook al lange tijd bevriend met John de Lancie, de acteur die bekend is geworden van zijn rol als Q in diverse Star Trek afleveringen, waaronder drie aflevering van Star Trek: Voyager. Optredens Afbeelding:Lucille Davenport.jpg|Lucille Davenport (VOY: "Cathexis" "Learning Curve" Persistence of Vision") Afbeelding:KillingGameEp.jpg|Klingon (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I") Afbeelding:Katrine.jpg|Katrine (VOY: "The Killing Game, Deel I en Deel II") Afbeelding:Evil Janeway - Living Witness.jpg|Kathryn Janeway als een hologram in The Voyager Encounter (VOY: "Living Witness") Afbeelding:Janeway-as-Arachnia.jpg|Koningin Arachnia (VOY: "Bride of Chaotica!") Afbeelding:1159 ep.jpg|Shannon O'Donnell (VOY: "11:59") Afbeelding:Katie O'Clare.jpg|Katie O'Clare (VOY: "Fair Haven" "Spirit Folk") Afbeelding:Borg Mulgrew.jpg| Borg (VOY: "Unimatrix Zero, Deel II") Afbeelding:Jenkins-Janeway.jpg|Kapitein Jenkins (VOY: "Author, Author") Afbeelding:Kathryn Janeway, 2379.jpg|Vice-admiraal Kathryn Janeway in 2379 ( ) Mulgrew, Kate Mulgrew, Kate Mulgrew, Kate cs:Kate Mulgrew de:Kate Mulgrew en:Kate Mulgrew es:Kate Mulgrew fr:Kate Mulgrew pl:Kate Mulgrew sv:Kate Mulgrew